Another Disaster
by PhZXgames
Summary: In an unstable, End-of-the-world situation, where anything could happen, what would you do? Well it might not be the same as our parseltongue friend Jake who lives in said apocalyptic earth. Follow his adventure that you can alter! Just write me a Review or a PM and I'll definitely consider implementing it. Rated M for obvious reasons. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT GETS BROUGHT UP.
1. Entries 1 & 2

**Hey guys. I remember when this was supposed to be a 2nd person story. I gave up and so I'll give you a story where it will require you to read it. Here's why: You choose the story. I would honestly never work out the story without anyone to help me. How we're going to do this is whenever I post a new chapter, read it, then comment what you want to see next. The five most appealing comments will be included in the next chapter. Well without further adue, I'll kick off the story with some exposition…**

Entry 1 - 4/15/2076

My name's Jake. Not some badass name like, Icarus, or Sephiroth. Nope. Jake. Just Jake. I'm the friendliest person ever… Or I used to be. Then undead corpses, living slime-based organisms, flying, fire-breathing reptiles, and me. I'm probably the last sane human on the face of this earth. I'm writing a journal so I can keep my sanity, and if it wasn't for the last one, Which was eaten by a dragon, I would be crazy.

Anyway let's get to the long and short of it. The zombies came first. Some idiot must've gotten infected through some food at a McRonald's or something. Soon they started getting weirder, like growing bigger arms, spitting acid, spewing smoke, and tons of other stuff too. Then Gloople Nests grew out of the ground and raged all around the earth. The little green ones weren't so bad, but they got worse. They got bigger, scarier, grew teeth… Got writing it on paper makes me shiver.

The dragons are actually new. I remember reading stuff on flying lizards and then one appeared. That's why I'm now a bibliophobe. The only one I don't avoid is the one I'm writing in. Even so, not all dragons breath fire. Not all of them have wings. But all of them hate humans, so you can guess how long it took to realize they're hostile.

Anyway, monsters aren't mankind's only issue. There's two diseases spreading across the world, one in the eastern hemisphere, and one in the western. The one In the east is called The Crimson. It turns the water, grass and other plant-life blood-red, while wood becomes white and dead. The one here in the West is called The Corruption, similar concept, but dark-violet instead, and the wood is an evil grey.

My greatest achievement is my farm, which is a great magnificence of ten square-feet. I have Waterleaf, Shiverthorn, Daybloom, Fireblossom, Blinkroot, Moonglow, and in a little contained spot of The Corruption, I have Deathweed. My little shelter is a wood shack with corrugated metal roofing and a steel door. Don't ask about the door.

My fabulous neighbors are the Valeria Judgement Group. They are some of the crazies that think they can use magic. They also think The Zed were a gift from the gods, and the dragons are those gods. Reminds me of Scientology.

Entry 2 4/17/2076

So nothing important happened yesterday, but my god did something hilarious happen today. A Black Dragon swooped in and ate half the Judgement Group. The leader (Who has renamed himself to Sephiroth, but his real name is Bob) tried to play it off as "They were unfaithful" but no, you're just stupid. So, they're not my neighbors anymore. and now that dragon is. Nothing like hearing the earth-shaking snores of a flying reptile as you're trying to write a journal.

Also I forgot to mention… I'm not normal. I can control reptiles. Dragons are a challenge, but eventually I'll get it. Snakes, Lizards, Crocs, Gators, Tortoises, and Turtles. I live in Florida, so all of those are pretty common. I guess it might get lonely without any actual human contact, but It's not a big deal yet so I won't worry about it. There's signs of a Gloople Nest opening tomorrow near my house. I'll handle that in the morning.

 **Hey Guys hopefully you enjoyed that. I did. Have fun coming up with ideas! Also have a good Afternoon/Evening/Morning/End of the World (he he… get it?) And to all a good Brainstorm.**


	2. Entries 3, 4, 5, & 6

Entry 3, 4/18/2076

So I went to deal with that dragon today. And boy, was this one a pain. It was a black female wyvern, probably hailing from the north. I rushed in there and told her to get the hell off my lawn. Okay that's not what I actually said.

It more went down like I walked out and it saw me, then flew off. Excuse me a minute but I need to go check on that Gloople nest that has been becoming worrisome.

I'm back and it seems that thing won't open for another couple days. I'm pretty glad that I get to wait for that because today I had to do another important thing. Scavenging. I was a little low on food, and I decided if I could get my hands on some stuff in the town a mile out I could sustain myself until it rains, or a blood moon rises. Well I have about a week until the next blood moon so I better prepare.

Entry 4, 4/21/2076

The damn Gloople nest opened up today. It actually a lot smaller than I thought it would be, only roughly around 100 or some Glooples. A nest is kinda like a water balloon. It just keeps filling and filling and filling, and when it's full it pops, and then it just gets worse from there. Most of these things are just blobs of animate slime, roughly 2 feet in diameter. Then there are the big ones, like the Oozle, which actually are twice that size. It's some terrifying shit.

Entry 5, 4/25/2076

Hey sorry for not writing for a while. I am now severely pissed off. I mean, I am kinda happy, but still pissed off. I went to clean out the nest by my house, in case there were any Glooples left, but then I saw this one Gloople who avoided me and I thought it was carrying something. When I finally did splat it, whatever it was carrying exploded and sent me out of the nest.

A few hours later I get back to my house and I heard this roar. But this wasn't some old dragon's roar, no. I looked outside to see this roar belonged to the king of reptiles, the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Where the fuck did dinosaurs come from!?

Entry 6, 4/26/2076

So apparently I found out the answer to my question.

I was walking around beyond the nest when I found fragments of the thing that blew up. It seemed like some high-tech fossil reviver. When it exploded it created a shockwave that instantly caused certain dead rocks to come to life. Crazy shit.

Oh yeah that T-Rex was no problem before. I kinda told it to fuck off- Like I do with most dragons, and he kinda was just like "ok."

So hopefully I can harvest my Deathweed tonight, because it's supposed to be a blood moon. Like, where zombies seem to appear out of nowhere and dragons seem to disappear. It's an odd phenomenon that has happened more recently as time went on. Well hopefully I can write in this tomorrow.


End file.
